Flower Shop Pansy's
by Neo Onie
Summary: Something happens between Ken and Farfie a while back. Aya soon finds out and tries his best to help Ken with the problem. What happens when a very mad Schuldich sets up a battle between the two groups, in order to kill the one whom played Farfarello?
1. Chapter 1

"Yohji! Be careful!"   
Omi shouted over to him and ran over, helping him with the large plant.   
"Heh..sorry 'bout that, Omi. Guess I lost my balance"   
"Oh well..you didn't drop it.."  
Both smiled and chuckled softly, setting the plant down outside. It was around noon..time for their break. All four of them had been working pretty hard that day, and still had much to do that night. Omi walked back over to the plants he was tending to before helping Yohji.  
Meanwhile, inside the shop, Ken worked away happily with arragning the pots, plants, and flowers. Nature was always his thing, but what do you expect from an elite soccer player as him? Grabbing a small plant, he walked from the back and into the front room, on his way to set it in the window seal. As he passed a rather dark corner, he was grabbed by the arm and pushed again the wall, forcing him to drop the plant. "A-Aya-kun! Look what you did! Help me clean this up..Omi will be furious if he sees this..."  
Aya only smirked and placed a slender and long finger over his lips, silencing him from any further spoken words. Though, being the quiet one himself, he said nothing and moved his hand to Hidaka's chin, grasping it firmly and tilted it upward. Siberian stared up to the taller and older man, whispering   
"Aya-kun..."  
Yohji let out a long and soft sigh and he flopped down into one of those cheap outside plastic chairs. "Mou...Omi..we're going to work ourselves to death.."   
The boy only laughed and walked over to him, then nodded once in agreement before sitting down onto his lap.   
"Hai...our night job is hard enough as it is..."  
Yohji smiled softly and turned Takatori's head slightly.   
"Yohji..not here...people can see.."  
Yohji only grinned and moved a tall plant to block he veiw of people walking by. Then turning the boys head again, he leaned into him, trailing sweet, wet kisses along his jaw. Bombay moved away with a playful grin and over to the other side, sticking his tongue out,   
"Gotta catch me first."  
But of course, he got up from his seat and made his way over to Omi, while the boy ran around to the other side of the table.  
"Aya..."  
Hidaka whispered through a light groan. He peeked an eye open to look down to the beautiful red head now kissing his chest and suckling in various places, causing great waves of pleasure. He stopped and looked up to Ken, then around the shop, grasping his wrist gently.   
"Come...here is not a safe place.."  
speaking at a whisper as he guided Ken over to the back room, where he let him go and locked the door behind. Siberian blushed lightly while sitting on the floor. He knew how Aya worked, so he wouldn't waste any time. After sitting, he slipped off his coat and shirt, then laid. Fujimiya slipped over Hidaka, kissing along his chest again.  
Omi laughed softly. He grabbed up the garden hose and pointed it towards Yohji. A few school girls, Omi's friends, stopped to watch. Yohji stopped, but he was still grinning.  
"Move and I shoot" Omi giggled out. The girls went on laughing and snickering.  
The boy blinked and looked back to them. They waved to him, andh e waved back with a smile. Yohji slipped under the table and grabbed Omi, and as promised, Omi squirted him right in the face, then started laughing.  
"Baka!" He pointed while laughing.  
The man just stood there, drenched and not too plesent looking.  
"Ne, Omi that wasn't fair. Now I have to change."  
"Oh well, I told you not to move."  
The man muttered and sauntered back into the shop. Can't play while your wet, he thought. He stopped at the site of the broken pot and soil all over the floor, blinking in confusion.  
"Omi..did you knock something over last time you were in here?"  
"Huh? No..wh-" He stopped when he saw the mess. "Ken!"  
"Mm..I..wouldn't bother getting him if I were you..he looks a bit...busy.." Yohji grinned as he watched the two through the window of the room. He hardly got the chance to see Aya interact with anyone else.  
"He can't be busy enough to clean this up, let me see!" The boy stormed over, and stood on his toes to see. He stumbled back and blushed deeply at what he saw.  
"Nee..I didn't know they liked eachother.."  
"You should talk to Aya more...Ken too."  
Omi giggled when he heard a muffled scream from Hidaka in the room, and a muffled moan from Aya, which badly turned him on.  
"C-come on..lets clean this up."  
  
About an hour had gone by now, it was evening, and the shop was closing. The redhead an Ken still laid on the cold cement floor of the back room. Ken lay ontop of his lover, his companion.  
"We should get back out there..Aya-kun. It's almost closing time.." Ken said softly..he didn't really want to get up.  
The usualy quiet redhead stared at his year younger lover. He was sweating..both of them were actually. The cold floor felt good, he didn't want to get up ither, but knew he needed to.  
"Yes. You are right. Today is Friday, unless there is a mission tomarrow, we have the day off, and to ourselves.." Aya rose half way, leaning on his elbows. Those beautiful violet eyes gazed down to the other.  
"I would like to go somewhere with you. I believe Yohji and Omi can find themselves something to do."  
Aya nodded, placed a soft kiss on Hidaka's forehead, then slid from beneath him. KEn was the only one who could ever get him to talk semi-freely..or actualy do something.  
By the time they were dressed, and out of the room, it was sundown. Omi and Yohji had left together. There was a note for ither Aya or Ken on the desk. It read:  
"Dear Aya, or Ken,  
Hope you two had fun back there. From what we know...there wont be a mission tomarrow. But knowing Schwarz...there could be mayhem at the last minute.  
Yohji and I are going to be at his cabin for the weekend. You two should go do something. And Ken...give him a good time, he deserves it.  
We'll see you monday, or if a mission comes around.  
Love always,  
Omi and Yohji"  
Aya smirked as he read it. Ken smiled boyishly while leaning against him.  
"Omi cares a lot about you...about us.." The brunnett said at almost a whisper.  
"Omi an I have had many quarlles. We've been friend for a while. Omi cares greatly for his friends. He was one of the first to find about Aya, my sister."  
"I'll never forget that day...I wanted so bad to kill those bastards. I know how it is to lose something so presciouse...just not...that prescious. I-Imean!" Ken looked down. It was comon for him to speak without thinking.  
"It's okay. I know what you mean. Losing a career for a lie and rumor is aweful, especialy when thats all you really knew." Aya nodded, and grasped the others hand gently. "Come now. A hot shower will do us good"  
Hidaka smiled and nodded. They strode out together, ken locked the door, and flippd the sign to say "Closed." They both dreded comming back Monday. It just ment more gawking and swooning girls The majority seemed to love Yohji and Aya. To Ken...yohji was nowhere near as pretty as he thought himself to be, Aya agreed many of times on that. And then there was Omi and Oaka. She was a pretty girl, Ken had to admit, but she was rude, s tuck up, and her father was in charge of Schwarz...also...Omi's father. Omi loved his own sister, it wasn't right...but, it was sad for Omi to have had to lose the only good member of his family.  
The two arrived at Aya's apartment. It was such a nicely kept place. Clean, and always smelling like roses or lavender.  
"I can hardly wait for the holidays. We get off work for three whole weeks..and the day we get off is the day before I'm 20." Ken smiled as he flopped down into one of Aya's velvet loveseats.  
"I'm sure you're excited, to be 20. But I'll still be 21 before you." The redhead grinned and sat gently beside him.  
"Yea so..age never stopped me at doing nothin'"  
"I suppose that is true. The only thing I havn't seen you do is...on stage stripping."  
Ken blushed softly and gazed down. He had performed personaly for Aya many of times..and a few times infront of them all on new years. They were all intoxicated..even Aya. But..Ken always had a fear ofshowing himself off in public...for what almost happen...something he had yet to tell anyone. Hidaka was silent. The room was silent.  
"What is it, Ken..? You know I was on--" He was soon cut off.  
"Don' worry about it..just..thought of something...that's all. How about that shower..?"  
But..nothing could stop Aya's suspiciouns now. Ken never hided anything. He was the one who always had a smile on his face if Omi didn't. Ken...did not act like that.  
He agreed anyway, deciding he'd ased about it during the shower.  
They both stood and walked to the bathroom. Aya adjusted the water, they slipped out of their clothes, and into the raining, hot water.  
Ken flinched softly as it hit his well tanned, but still soft skin. There were small, healing slashes on his chest and low abdomen. Aya watched him closely. Those violets filled with sorrow. Whatever it was Ken was hiding..it was painful. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Ken's own sweet dark green eyes caught the tall redheads. He shrunk back some, then turned his gaze down to the tub, letting the water hit his chet despite the pain.  
"What happen to you Ken? And don't dare lie to me. I know you inside and out."  
"It's nothing you need to worry about, I just got in a little fight..thats all. I've had worse yanno."  
Aya siged and closed his eyes. Ken was probably the worst at lying. something else had happen, or else he wouldn't have dropped to pure silence a while ago./oh well/ He thought, /I'll figure it out or else he'll tell me./  
It was pretty much that simple. Aya was pretty much the smartest one of Weiss, except when it came to computers, Omi beat him by a long shot with that.  
  
At the cabin Yohji and Omi occupied was a fire, and a nice, soft pallet made on the floor infront of it. Yohji lay nakid before it...enjoying the warmth upon every inch of his body. Omi, on the othr hand, was a little shy, so he stayed in his boxers, but laid beside him. Omi had to admit..he'd seen better men than Yohji...but hardly any had a personality like his. Thats what attracted him.  
The fire crackled, Omi shivered. He wasn't cold...he was just enjoying it too much.  
"Think Ken and Aya are having a good time?" The golden blonde boy asked.  
"Knowing Ken...yeah, they are." The other chuckled softly and gazed over to his little partner. It was odd how they all seemed to be together. Aya and Ken, both were homosexual, but himself and Omi were both Bisexual. Oh well...things just happen as they did. HE shrugged it off and peered up to the celling.  
"It feels good to get away from the city. I love the quiet...the peace, for once. I don't worry so much about my family or missions when you take me here." The boy said quietly while blushing.  
"Why do you think I like it here? It's a place to get away from problems."  
"I guess. It's nice though. I wish we could all come here more often. I know Aya and Ken are more stressed out about things than we are...they've had it so much harder. Who knows..maybe we could get Aya back to him old self."  
"That'll be the day. Enough about him. This is our time."  
"Yea, you're right, I'm sorry." The boy looked aside, wanting to turn his back to the older man and try to sleep to forget about worrying...but he didn't want to upset Yohji in anyway.  
Yohji sighed. He was being a little selfish. After all...Omi was still only a boy, he didn't know everything...and he was giving more than most boys his age ever could give to someone. The man dragged Omi onto his stomatch. Luckily he was light.  
"It's okay. I know you worry and care much for us all, but I can assure you those two are perfectly OK." He arched his back a little, causing the boy to scoot down some, to his aboman.  
"Yea...Thats right..they're OK." The boy giggled, knowing what Yohji was trying to do.  
The mans smooth fingers slid up the boys legs, then to his thighs slowly, teasingly. It was obvious the kitten was aroused. Yohji hooked the rim of the boys boxers, and tugged them down. Omi blushed deeply and looked aside. He could never watch then Yohji did something like this. He was always embarssed easily for good reasons. Those reasons, however, Yohji paid no mind to.  
Once the clothing was off his now, pale, blonde boy, he smiled and moved him down where he wanted, where Omi knew ed go. The boy winced slightly and hunched over. He was still new to it all. And Yohji wasn't usin anything this time. The man knew this as well..so he went in nice and slow. Once he was in, he waited for the boy to adujust.  
"N-nee..Yohji.." The boy softly whispered as he leaned down some. It always made him feel like he could just go limp.  
"I know, lovely. I promise I'll stop if it hurts you too much."  
Omi nodded feintly. The man had been in positions probably that were made up at the last second..the one he was in was fairly easy for the boy, but a little harder for himself. He pulled out a bit, then went back in, slow and as easy as he could. Omi grimaced and squeeked with waves of pain.  
  
The two spent their night doing various sexual activities to one another. Somehow they could manage to keep it all together after more than enough rounds, and stll be ready for something new. But finally, being young, inexperianced...and limited to only so much, Omi finally passed out after a good one, to two hours of rounds, tease, and jobs.  
Yohji couldn't help but laugh softly. He was very tired himself, so he might as well had called it a night and went to sleep. He did. Cuddling the boy close, he pulled a light blanket over them, closed his eyes, and instantly fell asleep.  
  
Aya shut off the water. They'd cleaned up, relaxed, and talked baout this and that. Ken seemed more nervous than he had ever been. Aya knew he was hiding something, and he knew he would figure it out before the weekend was over.  
Hidaka dug around in the cabinet above the toilet and grabbed two black towels, tossing one to Aya. Like they'd really need them for anything else than to dry their hair. They did so, then hung them on the towel rack.   
The redhead led Ken to his room..which smelled greatly of lavender. He tossed the younger one a small bottle of lostion, while holding another just like it.   
"You asked how I get my skin so soft....I buy the best lotion in Japan. Plus bath treatments." Aya grinned, then winked back to his lover whom was already smearing the wonderful smelling cream onto his arms and body.  
Aya sat on the futone and did pretty much the same. Now and then he would gaze to Ken from the corner of his eye, studying the wounds on his chest. They were made with a knife. A very sharp knife in fact.  
"When was the last time we went up agaisnt Schwarz, Ken?" He abrubtly asked.  
"Er..I think a good month or so ago, why?"  
"Just wondering." The wounds were only a week old as it appeared.  
Things were starting to make since. Ither he had gotten into a fight...or--He jerked his head over to Ken, whom dropped the bottle and fell to his knees holding his head. Aya shot up and knelt by him, gently grasping his shoulder.  
"Ken..ken...what is it?"  
"...Schuldich..." HE spoke at a harsh whisper through tightly clentched teeth. Aya stared at him in shock. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
Schuldich sat casualy on the couch infront of the TV, which was off. A sadistic smirk laid upon his lips. He knew he was casuing the Hidaka boy pain...major pain. /I told you I would never forgive you, Kitten. I told you that you would suffer../ His thoughts invaded Ken's mind...along with waves of pain. /Feel it, boy...feel that pain...You're smartass lover can't help you with this...oh no../ Schuldich laughed out loud.  
Farfarello strode in, licking his favored knife. He stopped at the site of Schu, laughing softly, but in that sadistic voice.  
Taken by suprise, Schulduch jumped slightly, he connection to the kitten's mind vanishing. He looked over to the silver haired Irish man. The grin grew.  
"Ah glad you could come..I was just in the middle of torturing the Hidaka boy..." His eyes narrowed. Farfie was the other half of the problem.  
The insane man just stared at him. He knew well how mad Schuldich was about the whole situation.  
  
Ken gasped deeply as his mind was released.Aya held his shoulders firmly, but not too tight.  
"Ken! Tell me why he is doing this! None of Schwarz should be harming us unless we meet in a mission."  
"He and I are always in battle" Ken stood, grabbing a pair of boxers off the dresser and slipping them on. He moved to the bed and sat.  
Aya as well put on some boxers and sat next to him. "Why?"  
Ken sighed deeply...he couldn't hide it anymore. This, by far, was the worst thing he could have ever done in his life...the worst thing he would ever have to tell. He was afraid. Would he be an enemy...would they still trust him?  
"I've been hanging around Schuldich and Farfarello for a few weeks. Really Aya, they aren't as bad as they seem. It's just like us, we're only mean cause we have to be, it's the same with them. I talked with Farfarello more than Schuldich. He seems so..lonely. He trusts no one there, hardly Schu. They treat him like shit..like he's a baby and understands nothing. I felt so sorry for him...so one night...I just got carried away..and we well...yanno." He blushed softly. Aya was staring hard at him. He continued.  
"It happen again..but we were both drunk...thats where I got these cuts. Something happen..I forgot what..but after I was mad, and felt guilty since he and Schuldich were together. I wrote Schu a letter explaining what I had done...." He stopped then. Aya could have guess now, that Schuldich was overly pissed off.  
He kept his eyes on the floor.He didn't want to see if Aya was mad.  
"I understand Ken. You did something any man with a heart. But...you forgot that they are still our enemy..Far--"  
"Only when they have to be!" Ken came back..he was a bit angry Aya couldn't understand him.  
"Ken, that man is insane and in love with Schuldich..no matter what, enemy or not, those two are impossible to trust!" He sighed. "When will he stop?"  
"I don't know, when he feels like it. Farfarello is also getting a beating...lucky him...he can't feel pain."  
The redhead sighed and placed an arm around his younger partner. Ken closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. He was still blushing. It was all embarassing to admit. He was playing with a Schwarz member...their rivals. He'd even faught with the man before. But the worst thing was..he cheated on Aya...and no matter what, he felt dirty and as he couldn't be forgiven. He loved Aya more than anyone. there was a time they knew eachother in school, as children. Ken was always bullied by a guy that Schuldich hung around with. Yes...they all knew eachother somehow. Even some of the girls, and Manx. Omi and Nagi were the only ones they didn't know. Ken was on crutches one day. He'd broken his ankle from a rather too hard of a kick. The bully wouldn't stop teasing him, he even took one crutch away and threatened him with it. Thats when Aya stepped in. He knocked that boy clear out of his wits, then helped Ken back to class.  
He doubted Aya remembered any of it, but he did. Rumors spread about the two...that they were dating. No one dared to tease Aya..or..Ran as he was called in school. They hardly talked..but every now and then at lunch they would chat for a while. Ran was more talkitive and fun then..His sister was okay..and his parents hadn't been murdered. They often joked about things when they were together...  
Ken wiped his eyes on his arm and looked up to the redhead.  
"I cheated on you...thats all I care about..I betrayed you. I wronged."  
"I'm sure I would have done the same if I was in your place..." Aya said softly as he leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead."The only thing I'm mad about is Schuldich hurting you."  
"I'm so sorry...I'll never go near them again"  
"Smart choice"  
The redhead grinned and leaned down, forcing Ken to lay back as he at up above him. Hands were on each side of his head, and knees on each side of his hips. Ken grinned as well, poking his redhead lovers chest  
"We just took a shower though."  
"It wouldn't hurt to have another." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The boy lay there on the mans chest..tears rolling freely down his pale little cheeks. He was crying in both pain and pleasure. Indeed, he'd been very much a virgin before he met the man...before he got to know him. Now that man was breaking him, slowly.  
Yohji rubbed his pale partners bare back, cooing and whispering soft, loving things to him. He'd gotten out of control a bit, and hurt his boy. The grip of the kitten was just as powerful as a mans upon Yohji's arm. He couldn't be blamed though...it did usualy hurt a lot the first few times.  
"You promised you wouldn't hurt me" Omi sobbed into his hot, bare chest.  
"Ne, I'm sorry Omi. How many times must I say it? I truely didn't mean to.." The man sighed and continued rubbing his back.  
"It hurts...worse than being cut or punched.." The kitten whispered, trying to calm himself.  
Yohji gave no reply. Omi would have to get used to it. He was a Weiss member, they couldn't be blubbering babies.  
Withen five minutes...Omi fell fast asleep. Fatigue ruled over the pain. Yohji was glad for this. He loved the boy much..but he couldn't stand to hear him whine. Carefully, he stood with the nakid boy in his arms and placed him on the soft, warm pallet by the fire. He had an idea, it wasn't a very nice one..but it would help Omi get used to it all. The tall blonde vanished into another room, and shortly returned with an item, which he soon slipped into the boy, whom grunted and rolled over. A grin of satisfaction appeared onto his lips. A glance was given about the room, the boy was asleep...he was still awake, what was there he could do? Yawning softly, he grabbed a pack of cigarettes and walked silently outside. His bare feet only making a feint noise on the hard wood floor. Once he was outside, he leaned over the railing of the porch, lit a cigarette, and inhaled. The night wasn't cold enough on his nude body to make him shiver...in fact, it was refreshing and felt good. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, the blue-white smoke exiting with it.  
"I wonder how Aya and Ken are....for some reason..I'm not getting such good vibes. Maybe they ran into Schwarz or something" A shrug was given to follow his thoughts which were spoken aloud.  
The blonde had almost finished his cigarette, when he heard the boy awaken with a startling, and painful scream of his name. Instantly he dropped the cigarette and rushed inside. When he saw what it was Omi had screamed about, he burst out into laughter.  
"Yohji! This isn't funny! Get that thing away from me! IT WAS CRAWLING ON ME!" He gasped as the spider crawled about his blanket, which he was well away from.  
"Oh Omi, it's just a bug." He managed to say between laughs.  
The boy looked about, then finding one of his shoes near by, the smashed the little black spider as if it were a man with a knife to his throat. He sighed with releife, grunted, then glared up to his partner.  
"I should hit you for that...that was NOT funny. What if it bit me?! There's not a hospital around for miles! What if I died?! And you think that it's FUNNY!"  
This only doubled him over, tears forming in his eyes as he laughed. The kitten, a weiss member, an assasian...and murderer...afriad of a spider. Growing angry of his laughing at his fear, he picked up the shoe that he smushed the bug with and chunked it at Yohji, who was too busy laughing to notice. It smacked him right in the head, knocking him onto his back.  
"HAH! Thats what you get for being so mean." Omi poked his tongue out and stood.  
Grumbling, the man got to his knees and rubbed his head, watching Omi accend upstairs from the corner of his eyes. Again, he started to laugh..this time at how he was walking..or, more of waddling. The boy grunted and winced all the way up, and slammed the door to the room up there.  
"He's in for a good surprise. I think He'll enjoy it though.." The man grinned and stood, still rubbing his head as he made his way towards the stairs.  
  
Ken laid on top of his redhead partner, panting, sweating, and grinning the best he could. Aya's violet hued eyes locked upon Hidaka's for a moment before he started to place more teasing kisses upon the soccer players hot, wet neck. The brunett placed a hand on the others shoulder, grasping gently at his soft skin. Slender, pale fingers found their way into the boys bottem, which he gasped, and winced at. It had been a good hour or two since they started...and still they were not finished. As the digits moved about, Ken gasped through clentched teeth. Aya moved the kisses up, then to the boys lips to silence him, and hopefully take his mind off some pain. Unlike Omi, Ken was not new to this...but he still had problems taking the pain which he still hadn't goten used to. He was always left sore in the morning unfortunatly. Indeed the soft lips on his own helped relax him. He laid his brown head under the redheads chin, allowing him to continue with his teasing. He got the message and thrust his fingers in deeper, until he could reach no more. Hidaka whimpered softly and bit his lower lip. Aya gently rubbed his back with the other hand, knowing he hurt easily. Slowly he pulled the fingers out, then thrust them back in, and repeated until the boy was used to it for the time being and relaxed.  
"Why..can't you be this nice around public...A-Aya?" Ken whispered softly.  
"I'm not too sure myself...perhaps I don't want them walking all over me."  
"I see.."   
he sighed and burried his face into his hot chest. Blood, sweat, tears, every kind of wetness the human body could produce laid upon the bed sheets, and their own lower torsos. Ken shuddered as a surge ran through his body, and he spilled onto the other with a grunt. That was the fourth time that night..he was exhusted, and collasped completely onto Aya.  
"I hurt all over...thats enough..." He complained in a sweet, tired tone.  
Aya smiled and kissed his head gently while withdrawing the fingers, which were a bit red with blood. He winced at the site, not liking Ken to be hurt so bad. A nod was given in agreement, he'd had enough for the night..and he deserved rest.  
Before Ken could even say a thing..he'd drifted off to sleep. Aya carefully slipped beneath him and headed for the shower, but casted a glance back to his lover...the angel. /You feel love too. You aren't a cold hearted bastard like they think you are...you cry like we do..like anyone does...they just don't understand like I do./ He smiled at the thought. That was Ken's confession to him..and the words would never be forgotten.   
"You're right. I do feel love....I feel it strongly" And then he vanished into the bathroom. 


End file.
